The systems used for wafer inspection often comprise an integrated monitor and an associated keyboard, which are integrated directly into the housing or can be pulled out of the housing using drawers. Clean rooms, in particular, are often dimensioned in terms of their area in such a way that an unfavorable arrangement of the monitor and keyboard can lead to operating problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,727 discloses an operating device in the form of a monitor that is attached to the frame of the apparatus by means of a retaining arm. The retaining arm is pivotably mounted so that a horizontal adjustment is possible, the monitor being connected to the retaining arm via a further joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,049 discloses a mount for a monitor that encompasses a foot which carries a rotatable plate, so that the display can be rotated in one dimension. Further axes with joints are arranged in such a way that the display can additionally be tilted and rotated. An adjustment of the display in three dimensions is thus possible. The foot is embodied so that wall installation can be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,274 discloses a monitor holder that can be attached to a table or a similar panel. A vertical adjustment is accomplished by way of an arm that is assisted by a compression spring. A mount for attachment to a table is provided at one end of the arm, and a mount for attachment of the display is arranged at the other end of the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,139 discloses a display holder that comprises a column retained by a foot. Attached to the column is a slide rail on which a display mount, assisted by a spring, is guided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,830 discloses a display holder that comprises a foot on which a display attachment, movable in a horizontal and vertical direction, is arranged.
Japanese document JP 8-66354 discloses a U-shaped apparatus for retaining a display. The one limb of the U is connected in stationary fashion to a table, the other limb of the U receiving two displays. The limb connected to the table is rotatably mounted so that the displays can be adjusted in the horizontal plane. The span of the U can furthermore be varied in order to permit movement in the corresponding dimension.
Japanese document P 2001-311498A discloses a mount for a display that comprises a column which can be attached in stationary fashion, having an arm that is mounted rotatably on the column and receives a display holder that allows movements in further dimensions.